Crimson Eyes
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: Years before he ever set off to Dracula's castle Reinhardt meets a much younger Carrie.


Crimson eyes  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sky was dark. It always seemed that way in Wallechia.  
Outside a grand home stood the blond headed young man dressed in the  
best garments he could afford. After all he was wmeeting with  
a very wealthy person whom had known his much less than wealthy familly  
for some time.  
  
His name was Reinhardt Shneider. It was fairly well known  
around these parts that he was descended from the Belmont Clan  
even if the name its self had been lost. He had just arrived in  
Wallechia when the people had sent for a Belmont. Any time   
Dracula's forces showed up Belmont became a lot more welcome in the area  
than normal.  
  
Reinhardt knocked on the door and waited for the friend of the  
familly to answer. Answering the door was a young woman dressed as  
a servant. "Oh you must be Sneider. Please come in. Madam eastfield  
is waiting." She said leading Reinhardt in.  
  
Reinhardt was lead into a room where a woman in her fourties  
but still looking rather youthfull sat in a carved chair cushioned  
in a satin colored fabric. She was clad in a blue dress that looked quite  
expensive. Standing quietly at her side was a child. Her  
hair was strangely blue and she stared at Reinhardt with a pair  
of crimson eyes. Reinhardt felt rather uncomfortable and  
tried not to fidget under the little girl's gaze.   
  
"Is that your daughter Lady Eastfield?" Reinhardt said someone  
nurvos. "Yes that's little Carrie. Please Mr. Shneider take a seat.  
I don't want you to be uncomfortable." madam Eastfield replied.  
Reinhardt sat down on a couch of simillar design to the chair in  
which madam eastfeild sat.  
  
"So why did you send for me? I know you offered to provide a place  
to live for me but I'm quite comfortable with the local monestary. The  
church is quite kind in providing for the Belmont clan." Said Reinhardt.  
  
"Well I'm sure you would like something a little better than those   
spartan surroundings. If you would....Be my guest. A fine home with no one  
to share it with is a sad situation indeed." Lady Eastfield said  
with a smile on her face. Reinhardt couldn't help but feel moved by this   
kind woman's generosity. In the moment he almost forgot that Carrie  
was still staring at him with her crimson eyes almost burning a hole  
through him.   
  
Reinhardt looked back at Carrie and smiled at her with a false  
confidence. "So why haven't I seen you before?" He asked. Carrie  
turned away and held her head down. Reinhardt  
realized he must have said something very stupid but at least she quit  
staring at him.  
  
Madam Eastfield spoke up. "Oh I suppose I should have told   
you before. Carrie is my daughter by adoption. She was very young  
when her parents were killed by some very intollerant people.  
I saved her from the same fate." "Oh what a tragic story."  
Reinhardt remarked.   
  
"It's that reason that I truly called you here for  
Mr. Shneider." Said madam Eastfield changing to a more serious  
demenor. Madam Eastfield then continued her explaination.  
"I'm sorry I had to call you under false pretense but It would  
have been difficult to explain via messenger. You see   
a dark force is acting here in Wallechia. I fear it may be the   
Count. Everyone says the time is wrong for it to happen but I know  
that something is coming. And the people will need you."  
  
"I know. I've had the same feeling. Only a few years now  
and I'm going to have to face my clan's destiny." Reinhardt said  
looking down at the floor. "I fear that Carrie will be in great  
danger soon. She has a great power that is growing stronger by the day.  
And Dracula will seek to either controll that power or destroy it.  
I want you to promise me that if something unthinkable happens  
you will protect her. All of my fortune means nothing if some  
ill fate should befall my dear daughter." Said Madam Eastfield  
looking to Reinhardt pleadingly.   
  
  
Reinhardt swollowed feeling uneasy. He wasn't used to seeing  
the wealthy beg. He always thought if he did it would be a refreshing  
change of pace. But not from this gentle kindhearted lady. The  
love of justice was stirring in Reinhardt. For the warm hearted  
lady whom had been so kind to so many, and for the innocent child  
who's crimson eyes stared into his soul he knew what he had to do.  
"Lady Eastfield I swear in God's name that I will allow not even the  
Devil himself to lay a finger on little Carrie." Reinhardt said  
not even realizing that he was on one knee like a knight of old  
taking a holy vow.  
  
Madam Eastfield smiled at Reinhardt. "Thank you."  
She said with her voice having returned to its normal warm tone.  
"If you'll excuse me I'll go make some tea for you."  
Said Madam Eastfield as she hastilly left the room.  
  
Knowing that Madam Eastfield had a number of servants who could  
do that for her Reinhardt saw the obvious excuse to leave him alone  
with Carrie. He didn't question it but rather decided to strike up  
a conversation if the crimson eyed child would speak.  
  
"So tell me what's life like with Lady Eastfield."  
Reinhardt asked. Carrie just stared at Reinhardt again who  
shrugged somewhat confused. "Can you speak at all?"  
Shneider asked wondering now if Carrie might be entirely  
mute.  
  
"She....She's a very nice person." Carrie said nurvously.  
"Well you can speak after all. Tell me why so silent little one?"  
Rienhardt said smiling hoping to draw Carrie into talking more.  
"I don't know. I didn't know if it would be proper to speak  
or not." "What should you care about being proper. You're  
too well behaved. Children are loud and playful. You act  
far too grown up. Is Lady Eastfield that strict."   
Said Shneider almost laughing.  
  
"No Mother is very considerate of me. I can't help it.  
I just......." Carrie was unable to find the right words to finnish  
her sentance and returned to quietly staring at Reinhardt.  
  
Reinhardt nodded knowing what painful memories he must  
have stirred up in her. Strangely she wasn't crying. She certainly  
had every right to.  
  
Reinhardt gave Carrie a warm and supportive look back  
against the icy hot gaze of her crimson eyes and thought to himself.  
"Now I know why her eyes are that color. She won't cry  
for the spilled blood of those whom have suffered around her."  
  
Looking on through the keyhole of the nearest door Madam  
Eastfield sighed. "Shneider is the most gentle soul I've ever  
known and not even he could break through to her. What  
a sad thing. A child who can't cry. And a child who can't cry  
neither can she smile."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
